pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/PQ010
Treść Po raz pierwszy w Sinnoh poszerzona na taką liczbę osób paczka Cola po kilkugodzinnym marszu przystanęła na postój. Cilan rozłożył swój „mini” zestaw podróżnego kucharza, a pozostali rozpakowali się i usiedli na trawniku. Kiedy Zack zdejmował plecak wypadła mu kasetka na odznaki, która spadła pod stopami Cola i otworzyła się. Cole ujrzał tam dwie lśniące odznaki. - Nie próżnowałeś, co? – zapytał go Cole podziwiając zdobycze - Ehhh, tak trochę… - silił się na sztuczną skromność Zack po czym usiadł pod drzewem. Cole ciągnął temat. - A tobie Damian jak idzie ze zbieraniem odznak? - No ja jak na razie zdobyłem jedną odznakę, ale już szykuję się po kolejną – powiedział Damian ukazując mu odznakę identyczną, jak jedna z tych, którą posiadał Zack - Widzę, że byliście w tej samej Sali! Czyli… gdzie? – zapytał Cole zastanawiając się - Ahh to odznaka Sali w Eterna, której liderką jest Gardenia. Bitwa była nieziemska! – fascynował się Damian, kiedy Cilan zawołał, że kolacja gotowa. Siedzieli tak zjadając smakołyki, które przygotował Cilan – Cole jeszcze nie podróżował z tak dobrym kucharzem – co prawda Lucas gotował całkiem nieźle, ale jako amator, a nie jako szef kuchni restauracji w Striatonie we wspaniałej Unovie – rozmarzył się Cole na temat tamtego regionu – Tam na pewno nie przytrafiłoby mi się tyle przykrych rzeczy co w Sinnoh. Ktoś pstryknął przed jego oczami i Cole zbudził się ze snu na jawie. Przez chwilę martwo wpatrywał się w ścieżkę, która przebiegała kilka metrów od ich postoju, kiedy w końcu zamrugał oczami. Ku nim zbliżał się pewien ciemny punkt – poruszał się z ogromną prędkością tworząc za sobą obłok kurzu. Zdawało się, że żadne z towarzyszy Cola nie patrzyło w tamtą stronę i nie zainteresowało się ów obiektem, który z każdą chwilą zdawał się coraz wyraźniejszy i z każdą chwilą słychać było coraz głośniejsze wołanie: RAAAAAATUUUUUUUNKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cole przecierał oczy – kojarzył ją nieco. Włosy miała upięte w kucyki, krzyczała w niebogłosy i wymachiwała rękami. Wyglądała, jakby wcale nie zauważyła ich i ich stołu. Wprost przeciwnie, pędziła prosto na nich! BUM!!! Talerze, jedzenie, sztućce – wszystko zostało staranowane, wyleciało w powietrze i zaczęło spadać dookoła ochlapując wszystkich. - O nie… tak strasznie mi przykro, że staranowałam wasz stół, najmocniej przepraszam!!! – przepraszała dziewczyna składając ręce. - Czekaj, czekaj… ty jesteś Katie, prawda? – zapytał ją Zack, a ta zaskoczona spojrzała na nich - Tak! Skąd znasz moje imię? – zapytała zaciekawiona Katie - Brałaś udział w Srebrnej Konferencji, tak jak my trzej! – powiedział Damian podając jej dłoń, którą Katie szybko uścisnęła. - A no tak!!! Czekaj czekaj… ty jesteś Cole Growl!!! Zaszczyt Cię znowu widzieć!!! – krzyknęła Katie po czym ucałowała chłopaka i przytuliła całą trójkę. Czuli się nieco nieswojo, ale jednocześnie cieszyli się widząc znajomą twarz. - Miło was widzieć chłopaki! Fajnie, że tak sobie podróżujemy po Sinnoh. – rzekła dziarsko po czym zaczęła zbierać resztki, jakie pozostały po podróżnym zestawie Cilana. Cilan wytrzeszczając oczy starał się zachować stoicki spokój. Gdy Cole przedstawił Cilana i Laylę podał jej z poważną miną rękę i wciąż wpatrywał się w swój podróżny zestaw z którego pozostały kawałki plastiku. - A właściwie dlaczego tak krzyczałaś i staranowałaś nas? – zapytał ją Cole. - Ja krzyczałam? – zapytała się Katie, jakby nie wiedziała o co w ogóle chodzi, zastanowiła się chwilę po czym jej twarz zastygła w wyrazie przerażenia. - A tak! Przypominam sobie!!! A więc… GONIŁ MNIE JAKIŚ DZIKI POKEMON!!! – powiedziała Katie z dyszącym oddechem - Ale jak to gonił ? – zapytał Cilan po raz pierwszy się odzywając od czasu pojawienia się Katie. - On mnie śledzi… prześladuje… gnębi… OD POCZĄTKU MOJEJ PODRÓŻY PO SINNOH!!! Żyję w ciągłym strachu, gryzie mnie i zjada moje rzeczy!!! Na pewno gdzieś się teraz czai… - rzekła Katie ze strachem rozglądając się wokół siebie. - To trochę dziwne, że dziki pokemon uwziął się tak na trenerze – powiedziała Layla komentując całą sytuację. Cilan wyszedł przed szereg, znikąd wyjął lupę i założył czapkę Sherloka Holmpoka. - To zadanie dla Detektywa Cilana!!! Przemierzając otchłań dzikiej puszczy sprawdzę każdy cal zamieszkiwany przez dzikie pokemony, aby dowiedzieć się prawdy oraz aby sprawiedliwości stało się za doo… - Ojj skończ już! – skarciła go Layla po czym podeszła do Katie – dajmy wycisk temu pyszałkowi! – rzekła, a Katie te słowa najwyraźniej pokrzepiły. - Ale jak? Nie sądzę, aby się nam teraz ujawnił – odpowiedział Cole zastanawiając się. Spojrzał w górę – nad głowami przeleciał im Charizard po czym wylądował przed Zackiem. - Rany Charizard, zapomniałem! Już znaleźliśmy tego Shinxa… Wracaj biedaku do PokeBalla – rzekł Zack troskliwie. - A właściwie to co to za pokemon? – zapytał Cilan Katie. - No właśnie nie wiem! Sprawdziłabym go w pokedexie, ale wredny drań mi go pożarł! Wczoraj otrzymałam już chyba trzeci od profesora Rowana!!! A właśnie… - rzekła z innej beczki Katie, a jej nagła zmiana tonu głosu była dla wszystkich bardzo zaskakująca – Cole przesyłka od profesora Rowana – rzekła wręczając mu niebieskie pudełeczko. - Kasetka na odznaki!!! – rzekł uradowany Cole po czym przypiął pośpiesznie swoją pierwszą odznakę do niej. - Czyli jesteś też asystentką profesora Rowana? – zapytał ją młody trener - No tak, na pół etatu – uśmiechnęła się Katie – SKUPMY SIĘ!!! – znowu zmieniła ton głosu – Więcej nie zamierzam się kryć przed tym wrednym pokemonem! Piplup, naprzód! - Ty też Piplup! – krzyknął Damian tym razem. Cole spojrzał w stronę pokemona Damiana – był to kolejny wodny starter Damiana. Starter Katie spojrzała w stronę Piplupa Damiana, a jego na Piplupa Katie. Pokemon Damiana zbliżył się w stronę pokemona Katie, ale ta, gdy ten był za blisko strzeliła go gromem w twarz i uciekła za Katie. - Damian pilnuj swojego zboczonego Piplupa i trzymaj go z dala od mojej Pipi! No dobrze, to wyruszamy na poszukiwania! – krzyknęła Katie. - No dobrze, Tangela pokaż się! – krzyknął Cilan - Kricketot pomóż nam! - Starly naprzód! - Gabite pokaż się!!! – krzyknął Zack. Katie, gdy zobaczyła Gabita Zacka krzyknęła i upadła na ziemię. Wszyscy momentalnie do niej podbiegli. - Co się stało?! – zapytał ją przestraszony Cole - On wygląda jak większa wersja tego czegoś! Zabierz go ode mnie! – krzyczała Katie miotając się - Spokojnie, spokojnie, mój Gabite Ci nic nie zrobi – zapewniał ją Zack. Katie usiadła na ziemię, a Cilan zaczął dedukować. - Skoro uważasz, że Gabite jest większą wersją twojego prześladowcy, to śmiem twierdzić, że pokemonem, który cię atakuje jest Gible! – powiedział Cilan zadowolony ze swojego toku myślenia. Cole wyciągnął pokedex POKEDEX Cole opuścił pokedex pod linię oczu i widok jaki zobaczył, go zaskoczył. Przed nim stał żywy Gible! Katie ponownie zemdlała. Layla odciągnęła ją na bok, aby sprawą zajęli się chłopcy. Gible był otoczony ze wszystkich stron przez Gabita, Piplupa, Tangelę i Starliego. Cole wycofał go i wybrał do walki Togepiego. - No dobrze, teraz się doigrałeś – powiedział Zack spoglądając na Gibla. Piplup Katie ukradkiem spoglądała w stronę Pilupa Damiana – wbrew pozorom podobał jej się ten stworek. - Nie będziesz więcej dręczył naszej koleżanki! – rzekł wojowniczo Damian – Piplup, użyj bąbelkowego promienia! – pierwszy atak trafił w Gibla i walka się rozpoczęła. - Togepi użyj cięcia! - Gabite, pazur smoka! - Tangela ostry liść! – krzyknęli wszyscy na raz. Wszystkie te ataki powędrowały w stronę Gibla. Kiedy Gabite zbliżył się do Gibla, ten użył kamiennego gromu i odbił go, to samo zrobił z Togepim Cola. Tangela trafiła natomiast Gibla w sam jego brzuch. Ten szybko się pozbierał i użył burzy piaskowej. - Togepi, użyj akcji! – Gible kontratakował kamiennym gromem trafiając Togepiego w tego pyszczek i sprawiając, że ten stał się niezdolny do walki. - Nie, Togepi!!!!!!! Powrót… - rzekł zawiedziony Cole. Pośród szalejącej burzy piaskowej trudno było się skupić pokemonom. Piplup Damiana strzelał na oślep bąbelkowym promieniem, natomiast Gabite stał skupiając się, po czym szybko zaatakował powietrznym asem, lecz ten atak został zablokowany przez smoczy puls Gibla, który był na tyle silny, że sprawił, iż Gabite Zacka stał się niezdolny do walki. Gible był wszechpotężny i nic dziwnego, że Katie się go bała - Piplup użyj hydro pompy! – Piplup skupił się i z małej kropelki którą wystrzelił powstał potężny atak. Hydro pompa mimo, że trafiła Gibla, to Piplup nie panował nad jej siłą i został odrzucony do tyłu przez nią. Trafił na twardą, wysoką skałę i uderzył w nią głową stając się niezdolnym do walki. Damian od razu do niego pobiegł. Na polu bitwy pozostał jedynie Cilan. Jego Tangela właśnie trzymała związaniem Gibla w potrzasku, ale ten wyślizgnął się kamiennym gromem. - Tangela użyj kuli energii! - Tangela wystrzeliła nie jedną, nie dwie, ale kilka kuli energii, które Gible próbował zneutralizować, ale bezskutecznie. Obrywał kolejne obrażenia, a dodatkowo był zmęczony po walce na cztery fronty. - Tangela ostry liść! – ostre liście wystrzliły tworząc ogromną chmarę i rozbrajając Gibla. - Cóż na wyśmienity smak! To doskonały przepis na udaną bitwę! A więc teraz! Pokeball, leć!!! – krzyknął Cilan, a wszystkich jego krok zaskoczył. 3…2…1… 2…3…2…1…………. Pokeball kołysał się i nie chciał się zatrzymać wciąż mrugając… 5…4…3…2…1… ZŁAPANY!!!!!!!!!!! - Będziesz doskonałą ostrą przyprawą do mojego zespołu! – krzyknął Cilan biorąc pokeball do ręki. Katie odetchnęła z ulgą. - Przynajmniej teraz mam pewność, że nikt i nic mnie nie zaskoczy… Dziękuję wam… Ehhh, właściwie to on był całkiem słodki, nie wiem czemu tak panikowałam – rzekła Katie, a wszyscy złapali się za głowę robiąc ‘’facepalm’’. - Ahhh, to co, ruszamy w drogę? – zapytała ich dziarsko trenerka. Westchnęli po czym zebrali swoje rzeczy i wyruszyli w dalszą drogę. Szli do zachodu słońca, aż doszli do rozstaju dróg. - Tooo, chyba musimy się już rozstać – rzekł Damian spoglądając na znak na rozdrożu. Jeden wskazywał na wprost do Tunelu Oreburg, a za nim było miasto Oreburg, które było celem podróży Damiana i Zacka - Idziecie do Oreburg??? – zapytała ich zaskoczona Katie – mogę iść z wami? Proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, proszę, prooooooooooooszę. - DOBRZE SKOŃCZ JUŻ! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Damian – jasne, że możesz – odpowiedział nieco spokojniej, a wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. - Tą drogą dojdziemy do Sandgenam – wskazał Cilan. Pożegnali się i wyruszyli w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach. Nasza grupa powróciła do normalnych rozmiarów. Co czeka ich w miasteczku Sandgenam? Kogo tam spotkają? Czy Layli pójdzie lepiej w zbliżających się pokazach? Tego dowiemy się już niebawem!!! Szczęśliwego nowego roku!!!!!!!!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia Debiuty Redebiut * Katie Pokemonów * Gible (debiut; złapany) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Layla' *'Cilan' * Zack * Damian * Katie Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Gible *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Bubasaur' (Layli) *'Charizard' (Zacka) *'Gabite' (Zacka) *'Totodile' (Damiana) *'Piplup' (Damiana) *'Piplup' (Katie) *'Gible' (Cilana; debiut) *'Tangela' (Cilana)